


Beholden

by Missy



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Internal Monologue, Love, Monologue, Romance, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching her read provides Rick with an education of his own - in his wife's beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beholden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts), [Alecto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Trick or Treat '14!

Rick is positive that nobody, but nobody, before him informed Evy that she’s utterly gorgeous when she reads. That’s why he tells her that she is – repeatedly, intensely, incredibly so. Perched on a window seat or under a tree, sunlight refracting rainbows from her glasses and her nose wrinkled up in thought, her lip worried between her teeth and her limbs extended, swanlike. She’s enchanting in her concentration, her beauty only enhanced by her quiet intelligence. 

And so, no matter how often she protests his silliness, Rick will echo his belief that she’s at her most beautiful when she reads.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **The Mummy** , all of whom are the property of **Universal Pictures**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
